


Ghirahim/Reader drabble

by altmeris



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Very short but I wanted to post it. The words came to me and I didn't want them to go to waste. Gender neutral reader.Also I wrote in present tense for immersion reasons.





	Ghirahim/Reader drabble

“Gods,” Ghirahim murmurs in your ear. “Unh…”

Pulling you closer by the hips, he grinds against you, humping you, one of his hands reaching further to grope at your butt. His lips meet yours again and again and again, kissing you as if he had not seen you in ages. Well, “kissing” was a little bit of an understatement. The way his lips lock onto yours, the way his tongue twirls and wriggles in your mouth, the way his nails dig into your sides as if unwilling to let you go, is nothing short of fierce. He has more passion in him than you have ever seen in anyone else before.

He is _insatiable._

And you love it.


End file.
